


Pasos de Cero.

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Series: 404 Universe [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Comenten macho que no me pagan por esto, M/M, Maricones nunca había escrito tanto softismo junto, Pencos soft, Post 404 Error -Friendship not found, Se me sube oh nena el azucar, Si no han sufrido con 404 no merecen leer esto, Vayan y lean 404 primero, new Charli
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: El camino que hicieron Raoul y Agoney para estar juntos ha sido complicado, pero al fin están juntos. ¿Cómo les va en esta segunda oportunidad?Continuación del fic "404 Error- Friendship not found."





	Pasos de Cero.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién mejor que nuestro Pablo para esto?  
> Ya saben, canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1MRUkZu6s

_**Pasos de Cero.** _

 

_«Bésame,_

_no dudes ni un segundo de mi alma,_

_alteras mis sentidos, liberas mis alas,_

_no cabe tanto amor en esta cama, si me dejaras..._

_Qué bueno es_

_sentir que suspiro de nuevo,_

_que tu roce y mi roce juntos forman fuego,_

_delicada llama que nunca se apaga._ _»_

 

 

—Te extraño. –Confesó en voz baja y sonrojándose a pesar de estar a solas, sin que nadie lo viera.

— ¿Saldrás conmigo cuando esté en Barcelona?

El móvil casi se le cae de las manos.

— ¿Raoul? ¿Sigues ahí? –Preguntó el canario.

— ¿Cómo me preguntas eso por móvil? –Se quejó el rubio cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

—Muchacho, cualquiera diría que después de comernos la polla infinidad de veces, salir a cenar juntos te sería menos complicado, Raoul, que tenemos una edad.

A Agoney se le hizo imposible no reír a carcajadas cuando sintió la tos ahogada del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Agoney! –Se quejó en cuanto pudo hablar de nuevo y al isleño se le ablandó el corazón.

Él también lo extrañaba, pero salvo esa vez en la terraza de una cafetería hace mil años, Agoney no solía decir lo que sentía. Pero era Raoul.

Después de tanto tiempo, era Raoul. Y tenían una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

—También te extraño, pollito. Sal a cenar conmigo el viernes.

Su voz salió con miedo y el catalán lo supo, por lo que dejó salir el aire de forma lenta de sus pulmones.

— ¿A comer shushi? –Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—A comer shushi. –Le asegura el contrario.

—Entonces tenemos una cita, Agoney, que no se te olvide.

—Nuestra primera cita. –Acordó.

—Ahora tengo que irme al ensayo, que no puedo llegar tarde. –Suspiró, no queriendo cortar la comunicación.

—Y yo tengo una sesión de fotos, pero hablamos antes de dormir ¿vale?

—Vale, hablamos luego, Ago.

—Hablamos luego.

Silencio.

—Raoul, no. Me niego a hacer el gilipollas con la idiotez de quien corta primero.

La risa melodiosa del rubio le inundó el corazón de calor. Tal vez por él si haría el gilipollas.

—No, no, hombre, que tu lo dijiste, ya tenemos una edad. Hasta pronto. –El tinerfeño pudo sentir como le soplaba un beso y la comunicación se cortó.

Lo que no supieron fue que a ambos les faltó muy poco para ponerse a chillar como quinceañeras al terminar la llamada.

Por fin.

En esa noche que se volvieron a ver después de años, Agoney casi no puede salir a cantar de la conmoción. Así que pensó rápidamente que canciones si podría manejar. Nada de su primer disco, obviamente, porque de la canción más dolorosa a la más gilipollas de ese álbum estaba relacionada con el que fue su mejor amigo. _Creep_ por descontado o terminaría llorando sobre el escenario. Por eso salió y cantó _Love on the brain_. Porque esa canción era sexo y él eso lo podía manejar.

Lo que jamás había podido manejar Agoney eran los sentimientos y eso había causado todos los problemas en su relación con Raoul. Por eso cuando lo vio ahí, sentado a su lado en la playa como una aparición, no pudo decir nada. Porque tenía miedo de cagarla, y el amor, _su_ amor le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Y él la quería con desesperación.

El día siguiente lo habían pasado juntos, poniéndose al día con su vida. Y el rubio no había dudado en tomar su mano, en escucharlo, en reír con él.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Agoney no se sentía así de… puro.

Que sí, que había aprendido a ser feliz sin su mejor amigo. Había ido cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus sueños, hasta estuvo en una relación de un año con un chico que era increíble.

Pero jamás se había vuelto a sentir de esa manera en que lo hacía sentir escuchar la risa del rubio cuando era causada por él. Y Agoney ahora sabía que quería eso para toda la vida. Que lo quería a Raoul para toda la vida. E iba a luchar por conseguirlo.

Lo que él no sabía, es que se iba a encontrar con una sorpresa.

Raoul no había querido besarlo.

Y joder, él se moría por besarlo.

Cuando la cobra se hizo ya muy evidente, el menor lo frenó, llevando la mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, para acariciar sus labios con su pulgar.

—Vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Despacio… ¿Por favor? –Pidió con un suspiro que Agoney imitó cuando el chico deslizó su otra mano por su cuello, su brazo, hasta posar su mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

— ¿Eso quiere decir nada de follar? –Preguntó en un quejido, con la piel erizada por su caricia.

O tal vez era que ambos estaban bañándose en el mar y estaba atardeciendo, pero el canario no podía prestarle atención al paisaje o algo tan banal como el clima cuando tenía a Raoul mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quiero…-El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y giró la cabeza, para ver como se ocultaba el sol en el mar, joder, ¿en serio no iba a poder besarlo?- Empezamos todo al revés, Ago…Amantes, amigos, amigos amantes que se celaban y no dejaban de cagarla…-Suspiró, pero seguía sin mirarlo.- ¿Podemos enamorarnos paso a paso?

Volvió sus ojos hacia él y allí, con el sol iluminando y arrancando destellos dorados de sus ojos miel, en esos ojos a los que los poetas le dedicarían los poemas más hermosos del mundo, Agoney supo que le daría lo que pidiera.

Buscó su mano y la levantó para llevarla hasta su boca y besarla con ternura.

—Demos los pasos desde cero.

Diría eso y mucho más por ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en la boca de su pollito, esa sonrisa que llegó a pensar que nunca más estaría dedicada a él.

El catalán saltó y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, con tanta emoción que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentó esconder hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma mezclado con la sal del mar.

—Demos los pasos desde cero. –repitió el menor en su oído.

Se quedaron ahí, sin saber bien cuanto tiempo las olas los estuvieron meciendo a su ritmo, ambos felices de reencontrarse, ambos temerosos de ese mismo reencuentro mientras el sol se ponía, pero ahora no con la tristeza de dejar paso a la noche, sino con la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, la realidad hizo presencia sobre Tenerife y el isleño tenía una gira que terminar. Se habían despedido en el hotel, porque el catalán no aguantaría las lágrimas de dejarlo ir en un aeropuerto. Se despidieron con promesas de llamarse, de verse.

Agoney ahora estaba en Latinoamérica y desde el otro lado del charco le había ordenado a su asistente que le consiguiera un piso en Barcelona. Se quejaron, que cómo se iba de Madrid, que porqué no esperaba a volver, y un montón de peros que él no recuerda y despachó sin pensarlos. Su vuelta a España sería a Barcelona, donde sabía que era el lugar que debía estar.

Dando pasos de cero con su mejor amigo.

Habían hablado por teléfono y por _facetime_ todos los días, y el moreno no sabía si era la distancia, el tiempo en que no habían hablado o qué coño, pero Raoul lo traía de cabeza.

Todas las antiguas inseguridades del que fue su niño las había arrasado una confianza en sí mismo demoledora. Y se mezclaba con ese punto de vergüenza y timidez que lo ponían rojo cuando el canario insinuaba algo, o cuando contaba alguna anécdota que lo dejaba mal parado.

Y él se lo quería comer a besos.

Jamás se había sentido tan idiota.

 O tal vez jamás se había permitido sentirse así.

Como fuera, ese miércoles se acababa la primera parte de la gira por su segundo disco y tendrían…su primera cita.

Se sentía absurdamente ridículo de estar pisando los treinta años y estar emocionado como si fuera su primer amor.

Ese pensamiento lo golpeó cuando estaba tomando asiento del lado de la ventanilla en el avión.

Es que era su primer amor.

Suspiró, y sacó su libreta.

En ese vuelo iba a escribir canciones, que esta vez sí serían sobre amor.

 

***

 

—Miriaaaaaaam, que qué me pongo.

Dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación, porque vio en la mirada de la gallega que si no se estaba quieto, lo iba a golpear.

—En serio….-imploró haciendo un puchero.- Que vamos a un sitio tranquilo, donde no nos encuentre la prensa, pero que no quiero parecer un descuidado. ¿Y si es tranquilo pero formal? ¿Y si es súper informal? ¿Qué hago si me mira con cara de que me vestí mal?

—Amiga, o te tranquilizas o te pego. –Verbalizó lo que él ya sabía, por lo que se puso la mano en el estómago e hizo como si hiperventilara, arrancando una risa de la chica.- Dramática.

Su amiga se giró y rebuscó en su armario, lanzándole unos pantalones que él había desechado.

—Pero…

—Chssst. Yo te visto. –Le amenazó antes de que hablara.- Esos te hacen un culazo, así que sin protestas.

El rubio bufó y comenzó a vestirse, antes que la chica trajera una camisa a rayas con dos tonalidades de negro.

—Ponte una camiseta blanca abajo. Si es muy informal, te desprendes la camisa y la dejas suelta. Si es muy formal, se queda prendidita. ¿Estamos?

El chico, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y llenó su mejilla de besos.

—Eres la mejor del universo, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

—Lo sé, y luego me pagas con algo bonito, hombre, pero vístete o vendrán por ti y aún estarás sin peinar. Aunque…-Lo miró, ladeando la cabeza y estudiándolo.- ¿Qué tan favor estás a ir sin laca?

— ¿Tú crees? –Preguntó volteándose para ver su flequillo caer sobre su rostro y soplarlo.

—Sí, déjalo libre, te da un aspecto muy guay. –Le aconsejó, dándole una palmadita en su hombro.- Me voy, que Amaia me espera. Mucha suerte, rubito.

La castaña lo tomó por los hombros y ambos sonrieron y dieron un pequeño salto con un grito de emoción, antes de abrazarse fuertemente.

—Disfruta. No te compliques demasiado. Sólo siente. ¿Me lo prometes?

Raoul la miró con los ojos brillantes y mordiéndose una sonrisa, antes de volver a abrazarla. Tenía muchísima suerte de tener a esa leona en su vida.

—Te lo prometo.

—Y usa condón.

— ¡Miriaaaaam! –La risa de la gallega se escuchó por toda la casa mientras recogía su bolso para irse.- Que vamos a ir despacio.

—No se puede ir despacio con alguien que te canta _Love on the brain_ , chico, espabila.

Ambos se rieron, y finalmente su amiga se fue, pero lo dejó pensando en que tendrían que tomarse las cosas muy en calma para no cumplir las predicciones de ella.

Calma una mierda.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Agoney completamente vestido de negro con una chaqueta blanca encima y los rizos cayendo sobre su frente.

La mismísima imagen de la perfección.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se saludaron con tanta emoción que sus voces eran solo un hilo fino, apenas audible.

La colisión de uno en los brazos del otro fue inevitable. Agoney levantó al rubio del suelo y giró con él, provocando que ambos rieran.

Dios, como se habían echado de menos.

Lo volvió a dejar en piso, ambos sosteniéndose por sus antebrazos y se miraron.

Raoul lo abrazó de nuevo, y enterró su rostro en su pecho, porque si lo miraba un segundo más, iba a besarlo. Ambos suspiraron.

— ¿Vamos a nuestra primera cita? –Preguntó el moreno con un entusiasmo que se notaba en su voz.

—Vamos. –Respondió el otro mordiéndose el labio inferior y entrelazando sus manos mientras salían de casa.

Darle la mano a Agoney no debería sentirse tan abismalmente bien.

Subieron al auto del rubio –el canario aún no tenía el suyo allí, apenas había llegado la tarde anterior.- Pero era el moreno el que conducía, pues era el que había escogido donde ir.

—Deja de mirarme. –Le dijo finalmente el isleño, agradeciendo que la noche y su piel impidieran que se notara su sonrojo ante la insistente mirada del contrario.

—Es que no puedo creer que estés aquí.

El tinerfeño estiró su mano poco más allá de la palanca de cambios y le dio un suave apretón a su rodilla.

No volvieron a hablar en el trayecto, la música suave, y sus emociones ya llenaban el ambiente, y se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

—Llegamos. –Decretó el mayor, deteniendo el auto y bajando, a lo que el otro lo imitó.

Sus manos se encontraron a mitad de camino, mientras Raoul sonreía por la elección del lugar.

Era un restaurante-bar, en la playa y alejado de todo bullicio barcelonés, salvo por algunos turistas. Apretó fuerte su agarre y giró su rostro para sonreírle al joven a su lado, para mostrarle su aprobación del sitio.

La cena fluyó de una manera que el rubio tenía ganas de agradecer a todo ente o fuerza superior que existiera, porque era lo que más le preocupaba. Que no fueran los mismos, que no fueran capaces de reencontrarse en lo que más lo había enamorado del canario: su forma de ver la vida.

Rieron, Agoney le contó del encocado, del pastel de choclo, sobre el mole, las arepas, del asado y el choripan que había comido en su gira por el nuevo mundo, de las canciones que estaba componiendo sin que nadie supiera para que no lo agobiaran, de que era padrino del pequeño de Nerea, de lo que se divertía con su agente. Raoul le habló sobre sus conciertos, sobre las composiciones nuevas, de Miriam y Amaia, de que quería adoptar un perro pero en su edificio no lo permitían, así que estaba pensando en mudarse.

Hablaron de todo y de nada.

Sus manos buscaban cualquier excusa para encontrarse, sus sonrisas estaban a la orden de cualquier cosa que dijera el otro, sus ojos también se sonreían.

— ¿Vamos a la arena? –Propuso el mayor cuando terminaron sus postres.

Pidieron dos cervezas y se descalzaron cuando llegaron a la arena. Raoul le dio un empujón al cantante que lo desestabilizó y echó a correr, ya riendo porque sabía lo que se venía.

Agoney lo alcanzó y el rubio dio un chillido mientras encogía sus pies y el otro lo hacía girar, los dos riendo, hasta que cayeron sobre la fina textura de la playa.

La cerveza, mitad derramada, no les importó.

Las respiraciones agitadas por la carrera y las risas, se mezclaron con el brillo indescifrable de sus ojos.

El más pequeño de los dos, alzó su mano para acariciar la espesa barba de su amigo que estaba encima de él, pero el otro hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, erizando y enviando una descarga eléctrica a cada terminación del cuerpo catalán, que los hizo suspirar a los dos un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendían.

Raoul cerró los ojos y tragó grueso cuando sintió la nariz contraria olisquearlo y los labios de su amigo posarse sobre su piel.

—A-ago…-Suplicó, pero no tenía muy en claro si era para que se detuviera o para que lo besara de una puta vez.

—No te estoy besando y esto es lo más lento que puedo ir.

La atracción física seguía igual o con más fuerza que el pasado, que era uno de los miedos del mayor.

Él sabía que cualquier cambio que hubiera en la personalidad del rubio le gustaría, que aprendería a quererla tanto como había querido por tantos años a su pollito. Es que Agoney tenía la convicción de que cuando te enamoras de un alma, no puedes deshacerte de ese sentimiento nunca.

En cambio la piel, esa rebelde caprichosa, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Y el canario temía que la lejanía y el paso del tiempo hubieran apagado el incendio que sentía cada vez que lo tocaba.

Bueno, no tenía que preocuparse más por eso porque el estremecimiento cuando Raoul lo acariciaba con lentitud y se dejaba besar era muy real.

Estaba perdido en su aroma, en el atisbo que alcanzaba a saborear de su piel, que no se animaba a probar con su lengua porque sabía que no podría detenerse si lo hacía. Sus respiraciones se calmaron y cuando el moreno tuvo sus emociones bajo control, se salió de encima del rubio y se sentó en la arena, suspirando y pasando la mano por su pelo. Su amigo _¿Era su amigo?_ lo imitó y un visible escalofrío por la falta del calor corporal del canario lo recorrió.

—Que frío, maricón. –Murmuró intentando cobijarse en la fina camisa que traía.

Agoney rió y se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza, provocando que Raoul levantara la vista y sonriera cuando lo vio acomodarse para dejar el cuerpo del catalán entre sus piernas, a lo que el rubio no tardó en apoyar su espalda contra el pecho contrario mientras se dejaba abrazar.

Cerró los ojos ante la inmensa sensación de hogar que lo invadió.

— ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en hacer esto? –Preguntó de pronto, buscando a tientas su mano para entrelazarla, mirando el mar tranquilo y oscuro.

—Supongo que teníamos que crecer uno fuera del otro. –Respondió el tinerfeño, apretando más sus brazos alrededor de él.- Aunque lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo a tu lado.

La respiración del moreno le daba paz al catalán y las caricias de este mantenían en calma al isleño para poder hablar sobre eso que nunca habían hablado.

—Necesito saber…no tiene importancia ya, pero necesito saber porqué te fuiste esa mañana. Allí podríamos haber empezado esto. –Se siente idiota por recordar tan nítidamente una mañana de hace años, pero es que fue lo único que nunca le encajó en su historia.

Silencio.

Pero Agoney lo abrazó más fuerte antes de romper ese silencio, y Raoul se giró un poco para besar su barbilla y hacerle saber que no iba a irse, que ya no importaba, solo necesitaba comprender.

Suspiros.

—Alex te llamó esa mañana. Y por lo que vi en la pantalla, lo hizo durante toda la noche y yo…pollito…-Suspira nuevamente apenado.- Tú no hacías eso. Me vi en tu cama, con lo que te había costado llevar a tu novio allí y yo no había tardado más que unos besos en lograrlo…-Negó con la cabeza y apoyó un momento sus labios en su cabello antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Cuántas veces me habías dicho a lo largo de esos años que jamás ibas en serio con nadie porque odiarías ser infiel? ¿Cuántas veces hablamos y mencionabas que la infidelidad te daba asco, que sería lo único que no perdonarías? Y te vi allí, tan en paz, me habías dado tanto, Raoul…y yo solo te había roto. No creas que lo que me dijiste a la salida del bar esa noche yo no lo había pensado mil veces antes. Me sentí una basura, porque te había tomado sin pensarlo, sin ver más allá de lo mucho que te quería conmigo. Y supe que no te merecía. –El rubio estaba mudo por la profundidad de esa confesión, que Agoney llevaba atorada en la garganta por más años de lo que cualquier ser humano aguantaría, así que estaba decidido a soltarlo todo.- Te había querido todos esos años y nunca te lo dije porque te daba por sentado. ¿Por qué arruinarlo con formalismos o algo más profundo si follábamos cuando queríamos, si vivías conmigo? ¿Qué me importaba con quién estábamos los sábados a la noche si el domingo a la tarde te tenía abrazándome en el sofá?  Fui un idiota. Y no lo vi hasta que Alex me hizo ver que no, que tú y yo no éramos más que amigos. Unos muy retorcidos si me lo preguntas ahora, pero solo amigos. Se llevó todo, pollito. Se llevó tus sonrisas, tus besos, tu atención, tu amor. Todas esas cosas que yo estaba seguro que nadie más tendría, se las llevó frente a mis narices y no pude hacer nada. Juro que esa noche que supe que él iría a casa…que lo dejabas entrar del todo a tu vida, que aún después de tontear conmigo en los rincones, lo seguías eligiendo a él…joder, Raoul, enloquecí. Y cuando me terminé de romper por un pavo que no valía ni dos céntimos pero que me dijo en la cara las verdades que tanto había negado siempre…estuviste tú. –Es el catalán el que contiene un sollozo ahogado y se gira un poco para pasar uno de sus brazos por la cintura del otro y esconderse en su pecho.- Me besaste, me juraste que me querías…Pero no estaba listo, pollito, mírame. –Lo separó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran y se estremeció al ver las mejillas de su chico favorito en todo el mundo inundadas de lágrimas, pero tenía que decirle todo.- No llores porque en ese momento no estaba listo…si lo hubiera estado te hubiera dicho que yo también te quería, que te quedaras conmigo, que me eligieras. En vez de eso, te tomé, te hice el amor como jamás se lo hice, ni se lo volví a hacer a nadie y te confesé mi amor en ese estado en que nunca puedes dar como verdad nada. –Subió una de sus manos a su mejilla para limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas.- Por eso me fui. Porque me vi allí, arrebatándote cosas que yo sabía importantes para ti y porque sabía que aunque esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, jamás podría construir mi felicidad sobre la tristeza de Alex o sobre tu culpa por hacer las cosas mal. Sé que te lastimé y te pido que me perdones de nuevo…pero no sabía que más hacer, mi niño. Nadie jamás me había preparado para querer a alguien como te quiero a ti.

Jamás pensó que no decirle a la cara las cosas le pesara tanto, pero cuando terminó de hablar, pesaba dos mil kilos menos, una presión que no sabía que existía en su pecho de pronto se había ido.

El músico se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del cantante, y respiró profundamente para dejar de llorar. Eran unos idiotas que habían sufrido mil vidas por no hablar. Por no confiar en que, por sobre todo, eran mejores amigos. Raoul sabía que era inútil empezar con las culpas, con los _“y si”_ porque ya eso era historia. La historia de ambos, pero historia al fin. Y si para algo servía sacar el pasado a la superficie no era para volver a hundirse en la mierda, sino para comprender y crecer.

—Y ahora…-El catalán se tuvo que aclarar la garganta un momento para poder hablar.- Tú eres feliz con quien eres, yo soy feliz con lo que soy… ¿Quieres que le demos una oportunidad a ser felices juntos?¿Estás listo para esto ahora, Agoney?

Se miraron, bajo la luz de la luna y con el sonido del mar de fondo.

Y ninguno de los dos concebía que el siguiente paso no fuera besarse.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Porque nunca antes se habían encontrado así.

Un primer beso tembloroso y delicado, en el que querían proteger y cuidar con toda su alma al otro. Todo el amor que los consumía desde los dieciocho años plasmado en el beso más lento de la historia. Sus lenguas se encontraron y suspiraron al reconocerse.

_“Hola, tanto tiempo”_

_“Como te había extrañado”_

_“Mira, aún te enroscas a mi alrededor de esa forma.”_

Sus manos acariciaban el rostro, la nuca, la cintura, la espalda del otro, volviendo a memorizarse, a reconocerse. El beso era tan lento que podían estirarlo, jugar con la lengua del otro. En lo que pudieron ser horas o siglos el beso se volvió varios besos cortos, de ambos sonriendo hasta chocar sus dientes.

—Duerme conmigo hoy. –Suplicó el menor contra su boca.

La risa de Agoney podía competir con el sonido del mar y ganaría.

—Menos mal que íbamos a ir despacio…-Se burló, haciendo que el otro se pusiera de un rojo imposible, y lo empujara, haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota. Es que no quiero que me sueltes más. –Dijo mirando de nuevo hacia el mar.

Y el isleño no pudo resistirlo ahora que tenía permiso, lo derribó en la arena y se lo comió a besos.

Las risas de ellos juntos podían competir contra cualquier sonido, que ellos siempre serían la melodía más bonita.

—Y yo no quiero soltarte nunca más, pollito.

Llegaron al apartamento con las manos entrelazadas.

—El salón, la cocina, el estudio y el baño –Señaló rápidamente, provocando que el canario riera y lo acorralara contra una pared para besarlo.

—Qué manía con pegarme contra la pared, Agoney, que las mañas no se te van nunca.

Estaban borrachísimos de amor. Se reían por cada estupidez, se besaban con cualquier excusa, se tocaban porque sí, porque podían.

—Y este es tu cuarto.

—Y este es mi cuarto. En el que vamos solo a dormir. –Le advierte antes de hacer que entre.

Toda la casa es muy niño pijo, muy Raoul. Y saberlo reconocer en la forma en que están alineados los vinilos, en una pared de color con las demás blancas, en la forma en que cuelgan las fotos de sus amigos, le da al tinerfeño una paz increíble. Su pollito sigue siendo su pollito. Más maduro, más feliz, con la cabeza asentada y muchísimo más buenorro, pero es su pollito.

Y verlo allí, desvistiéndose, lo hace suspirar.

—Raoul, mi niño ¿qué te dan de comer en el conservatorio? –Pregunta casi ahogado al ver el abdomen marcado del chico que se sonrojó y se cubrió con la camiseta que aún tenía en la mano.

—A-ago…-Se queja mientras va corriendo al vestidor, _que pijo tiene vestidor,_ y viene con el pijama puesto y le tiende uno a él.

—No bromeabas cuando decías solo dormir, ¿verdad? –Se lamenta mirando la ropa.

—Ya me besó en la primera cita, señor ¿qué más pretende usted de mí? –Se burla el chico metiéndose en la cama.

— ¿Yo? Nada…

No debió provocarlo. Se iba a ir al baño a cambiarse pero en vez de eso, se para frente a la cama matrimonial y se quita la chaqueta, despacio, mirándolo al rubio, que coge aire y aunque quiere, no puede apartar la mirada del espectáculo.

Pasa sus manos lentamente por su estómago antes de agarrar los bordes de la camiseta y quitársela, tirándosela a la cara al niño pijo de pijama caro, que ríe y está colorado como un tomate, pero no deja de repasar su piel de bronce, el vello de su pecho, la forma de su clavícula y su cuello.

—Joder, Agoney, me caes fatal.

Ambos ríen, roncos porque el ambiente inocente se ha ido. El canario termina vistiéndose y trepa a la cama, que nunca se le había antojado tan apetecible, porque nunca Raoul había estado esperándolo.

Sus cuerpos se buscan, se enroscan y ambos están bien así. Ambos quieren hacer las cosas bien con tanta fuerza, que son capaces de contener su deseo. Los dedos del catalán encuentran la baja espalda del mayor, y los dedos de éste se enredan en su pelo suave y sedoso, arrancando un pequeño suspiro de sus bocas.

Las emociones del día les caen como plomo sobre sus cuerpos y cada vez se acurrucan más en el otro, buscando confortarse.

—Mañana estarás aquí cuando despierte ¿verdad? –Pregunta tímidamente el rubio, besando la clavícula del otro.

—Mañana estaré aquí. –Le asegura con todo su corazón, abrazándolo más fuerte.

El sueño le pesa al menor así que asiente y besa su pecho, dejando su rostro enterrado en su calor y su perfume.

Así se siente dormir en el hogar de uno.

 

***

 

—Buah, es que eres el chico más guapo que he visto, en serio, es que tus facciones son perfectas.

—Dios mío, Amaia. Lo siento…Soy Miriam y la acosadora es mi novia, Amaia.

El moreno ríe, colorado por la manera en que lo mira la chica, y su chico se pone enfrente, cubriéndolo.

—Amaia, olvídalo. Diez años me ha costado estar con él, no me gusta compartir, no me gustan los tríos. –Le advierte mientras entran al apartamento de sus amigas.

—Jope, Raoul, eres un amargado. Deberían follar ya.

Agoney y Miriam comienzan a reírse como desquiciados por las ocurrencias de la pamplonica, mientras el catalán se pone fucsia por las palabras de la chica.

—Q-¡Qué sabrás tu de nuestra vida sexual!

Eso hace que el canario ría más histéricamente, cayendo al piso arrodillado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vaya, llevaban la frustración sexual fatal.

Cuando logra calmarse y Miriam le da agua, el mayor se acerca a abrazarlo y a morder su mejilla.

—No mientas, pollito, que mentir está muy mal.

—Si no miento, solo no digo todo de mi vida.

—Pues díselo a tu cara, hombre. –Le dice Miriam antes de guiñarle un ojo al isleño, que levanta la mano y la choca con la de la gallega.

Se iban a llevar muy bien.

Vaya cuadro de presentación.

Ver a Ago encajar tan bien en su círculo –la semana pasada habían ido a comer a su casa y tenía la sensación de que Álvaro lo quería más a moreno que a él y que había esperado que estuvieran juntos más que ellos mismos.- lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Llevaban un mes y medio juntos –un largo mes de duchas frías y pajas a deshoras- pero poco a poco se iban consolidando como pareja.

Era absurdamente fácil. Aunque no vivían juntos, pasaban su tiempo en el apartamento de uno o de otro. Y además, ya habían convivido. Se conocían las manías y cada aspecto que querrías ocultar cuando estás conociendo a alguien.

Enamorarse de su mejor amigo era una de las mejores cosas que se le había ocurrido jamás.

Pasaron el día con sus amigas, y esa noche estaban en el sofá, Raoul con sus piernas sobre el regazo de Agoney, acurrucado con la cabeza apoyado en su hombro, mientras su mano estaba por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando perezosamente su estómago mientras el otro jugaba con su pelo y su barba le hacía cosquillas en la frente, por estar dejando besos cada dos por tres.

Vaya, siendo unos lapas repelentes para todo ser humano que no fueran ellos.

—Oye, pollito.

— ¿Mmm? –Preguntó restregando su nariz por la barbilla del mayor.

—Tengo una entrega de premios en Madrid la semana entrante…y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme. Como mi novio.

Lo dijo con una simplicidad y naturalidad tan aplastantes que el músico dio un respingo en su lugar y se separó de él, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si quieres ir a una entrega de premios conmigo. Ah, y que si quieres ser mi novio.

Aparentaba una tranquilidad que no sentía. Sabía que era una tontera, pero se moría de nervios. Estaban pasando un tiempo increíble juntos, pero el receso por la gira se le estaba acabando y Agoney volvería a pasar tres semanas viajando y no quería irse sin tener eso en claro. En poner sobre la mesa que eran una pareja y que esto era algo sólido por lo que iban a pelear.

Estaba tan sumergido en ese pensamiento que el rubio pudo derribarlo fácilmente y ambos cayeron al suelo, riendo y rodando hasta dar con la mesita del café. Y comiéndose a besos.

—Sí que quiero ser tu novio.

—Pero muchacho… ¿Y me vas a dejar ir solo a la entrega de premios?

Ambos rompieron a reír y se volvieron a besar.

 

***

 

Vio salir a toda la gente que había abarrotado el apartamento de su novio durante toda la tarde con maquillaje, peinetas, rizadores y  con un parloteo que le agobiaba más de lo que admitiría. Se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar la chaqueta de su esmoquin, suponiendo que ahora sí estarían listos para irse a la dichosa gala.

— ¿Crees qué es demasiado?

Entró en el salón, vistiendo un pantalón a rayas verticales, blancas y negras, con una camisa blanca, un chaleco largo negro y una chaqueta de seda color crema, que tenía un estampado opaco negro de flores. De altísima costura.

Pero Raoul lo único que podía pensar sobre su vestimenta es que le tomaría una eternidad que no tenía para arrancarle el traje. Porque era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que Agoney se maquillaba.

Y a la habitación le faltaba aire, a su pantalón espacio, a él le falta su polla en su boca.

—Hostia puta, Agoney. –Jadea llevándose al cuello para aflojar su corbata, necesitaba respirar.

Lo necesitaba a él, que se reía en su cara.

—Tomaré eso como que te gusto.

El rubio acortó la distancia y tomó las solapas de su chaqueta para atraerlo y estampar su boca contra la de él, su lengua buscando ansiosa la contraria. El moreno de un golpe seco sobre las manos de su novio las apartó para que no arruinara el traje, pero lo tomó por las mejillas para continuar con el beso unos segundos.

—Despacio, pollito. Despacio. –Se burló separándose de golpe de él, con la respiración agitada y con los labios más rojos que nunca.

—Me cago en mis ideas de mierda. –Se maldijo pasando su mano por su flequillo, antes que su novio lo tomara de la mano.

—Tenemos una entrega de premios a la que ir.

La noche pasó como un borrón surrealista. Su novio se movía como pez en el agua en ese ambiente, pero Raoul no tenía nada de experiencia en ese ámbito, por lo que agradeció que la mano del isleño no abandonara la suya en ningún momento.

Jamás pensó que alguna vez saldría tan públicamente con alguien como para pararse en una alfombra roja a hacerse fotos con él.

Pero su chico estaba tan desbordante de felicidad que era imposible no contagiarse. Posaron felices, de la mano, con Ago abrazándolo por la cintura, ambos mirándose de una manera que sabía que era intensa, pero es que no había otra forma de mirar a Agoney.

Con intensidad, con amor, con pasión, con ferocidad.

Cuando se quedó solo, volvió a maldecir en voz baja.

_¿Podía Agoney dejar de follarse cada pie de micro que se le ponía delante y follárselo a él, por favor?_

Demonios, había sido él quien había puesto la estúpida regla de no follar.

Necesitaba que viniera su yo del pasado a recordarle porqué, porqué no podía dejar que su novio se enterrara en él y sus caderas se movieran contra su culo de la misma forma que ese puto pie de micro.

Por favor, necesitaba aire.

Fue al baño un momento a refrescarse y volvió justo a tiempo para recibir al moreno entre sus brazos cuando bajaba del escenario.

Se vuelven a besar porque el catalán no puede quitarle las manos de encima.

—Vamos a casa. –Jadea suplicante en su oído.

Entrelazan sus manos y salen de allí rapidísimo, casi sin despedirse de nadie. Una vez que entran al piso que el canario posee en Madrid, Raoul lo acorrala contra la pared, poniéndose en puntas de pies para comerle la boca con ganas. El mayor lo estruja contra su cuerpo y sus lenguas pelean por dominar sobre la otra, las manos del rubio se desesperan porque no llegan a la piel de su novio por todas las capas de ropa que trae y le muerde el labio en frustración, lo que lo hace reír al contrario contra su boca, ganándose otra mordida más fuerte, antes que el menor se separe para arrodillarse frente a él.

— ¿Pero qué haces?! –Pregunta con la voz aguda y marcando la _“s”_ más que nunca mientras respira agitadamente y ve como el muchacho se deshace hábilmente del cinturón y baja sus pantalones de un solo tirón.

—No dejes de mirarme. –Le advierte mirándolo desde abajo.

Pero Agoney no puede pensar en mucho, no cuando está sobrepasado por la actitud dominante del chico y por la determinación con que toma la base de su polla antes de llevársela por completo a la boca; provocando que el canario eche hacia atrás la cabeza, golpeándose contra la puerta y gimiendo en el momento en que siente su calor envolverlo, haciéndolo casi desfallecer.

—Mírame. –Vuelve a ordenar el catalán apartándose un momento y dando un tirón con su mano a su polla que le arranca otro gruñido y lo obliga a observarlo.

Es que joder. Es todo lo que Raoul ha querido desde que lo vio salir del cuarto. Que esos ojos delineados, enmarcados por sus pestañas infinitas y sombras grises y negras que jugaban con la intensidad de su mirada, lo observaran perdidos en la lujuria mientras él se la chupaba. Arremolinando su lengua alrededor de su glande, haciéndola chocar contra su mejilla, con sus manos acariciando sus testículos, gimiendo cuando el otro no puede más y tira de su cabello. Negándose a apartarse, incrementando la succión, la velocidad con la que entraba y salía de su boca.

—R-raoul… -gime recargándose contra la pared porque su estómago está en tal tensión que sabe que no va a poder sostenerse con lo que se avecina.- Raoul.

Pero sigue tan cabezón como antaño y chupa con más fuerza y a su novio no le queda más que deshacerse en un grito con su nombre, mientras el rubio traga, satisfecho y limpiando con la punta de su lengua todo, para que no se estropee aún más el traje.

Deja un beso suave en su punta, antes de ponerse de pie y sonreírle a su chico, que lo mira aún con el placer embargando sus venas, afirmado contra la puerta. Y el menor tiene los labios rojos e hinchados, sonriendo inocentemente como si no acabara de hacerle la mamada de su vida, y justo sopla el mechón de pelo dorado que ha caído por su frente para apartarlo así que Agoney no tiene más remedio que tomarlo él esta vez de las solapas y estrellar sus bocas, saboreándose en la ajena, mientras lo empuja hasta el sillón y una vez que lo tiene allí, se monta a horcajadas sobre él. Se encargan de desvestirse con ansiedad, haciendo saltar algunos botones y marcando la delicada piel blanca del cuello de Raoul, que jadea y gimotea pidiendo piedad, porque él aún tiene encima la erección que ha cargado durante toda la noche.

Entonces el moreno se apiada, claro que se apiada, metiendo su mano en sus pantalones y tiene ganas de llorar al volver a tenerlo de esa manera, dispuesto, duro y deseoso de él. El otro chico gime y muerde su cuello cuando siente el movimiento de su mano darle lo que quiere.

—A-alex, para, vamos a la cama.

— ¿Qué?!?!?!?!

— ¿Qué qué!??

Silencio cortado por sus respiraciones destrozadas. Los ojos de los dos se encuentran en la penumbra.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Ago, espera.

—Ah, mira, si sabías mi nombre.

— ¡Agoney!

— ¡Deja de decirlo!

Se ha levantado y le tira un cojín con rabia contra el pecho mientras el rubio se levanta y se acomoda los pantalones e intenta acercarse a él.

—Amor, lo siento.

— ¡Que te joda Alex!

La confusión y la rabia se entremezclan en el ambiente y es Raoul el que se acerca al otro.

—Que no me toques.

—Agoney, coño, escúchame.

Con todo el dramatismo del que es característico, el canario recoge su chaqueta del suelo y se va a la habitación, cerrándola con un portazo.

—Soy un gilipollas. –Se queja el rubio, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Camina hasta el cuarto y no llama porque sabe que recibirá una negativa, por lo que directamente entra.

—Vete al sofá.

—Bebé, lo siento.

Llega hasta la cama y se arrodilla a su lado, acariciando su espalda con cuidado.

— ¿Estabas pensando en él? –La voz del moreno suena tan dolida que comprende que lo ha lastimado más de lo que imaginaba.

—Amor, no… -Se acuesta y lo abraza con fuerza.- Fue solo un pensamiento que se cruzó por mi cabeza y se lió con todo lo que me estabas haciendo sentir. Lo lamento.

— ¿Qué pensamiento? –Pregunta en un tono bajo, dejándose abrazar.

—Que no sabía en qué momento me convencí de que Alex me ponía más que tú.

— ¿Y por qué pensabas en eso cuando te estaba a punto de follar,  Raoul? ¿Cómo coño funciona tu cabeza?

Esta vez el canario cede y se gira, para mirarlo a los ojos. Necesita saber que le habla con la verdad.

—Porque joder, llevo a pajas más de dos meses y te vi maquillado y cantando y lo único en lo que pienso es como mierda aguanté todos estos años sin que me follaras. –Dice haciendo un pequeño puchero.- Te he extrañado más de lo que imaginas en todos los sentidos, mi vida…

Posa su mano en la mejilla y disfruta de la textura que le da la barba, su pulgar hace pequeños círculos en esos mofletes que se comería a besos. Por suerte, es el tinerfeño el que acorta la distancia y junta sus labios, y cuando Raoul ya ha cerrado los ojos y se ha entregado al beso, se queja por el mordisco que se lleva.

—Nunca más. –Le advierte cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse.

—Nunca más, promesa.

Y es que si tiene a Agoney encima de él y paseando sus manos por su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones, difícilmente pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.

—Ago…-Gime esta vez cuando sus labios humedecen su cuello.

Sus bocas se vuelven a encontrar, feroces, hambrientas y desesperadas. Las manos se encargan de arrancar la ropa que queda del rubio, que se ha rendido a dejarse hacer por el canario, que lo besa, que marca su clavícula, que se frota contra él arrancándole jadeos a ambos.

Es cuando el isleño vuelve a tomar el miembro de su novio en su mano que el otro gime y lo besa con ganas para después…

Nada.

— ¿Ago? –Pregunta con la respiración alterada y tono de queja, incorporándose un poco en la cama para mirarlo al otro, que está acostado con la espalda contra el colchón, una sonrisa enorme y la ceja arqueada, mirándolo.

—No pensarías que vamos a follar después de que me llamaras por otro nombre ¿No? –Pregunta riendo.- Vas a tener que convencerme, muchacho.

Su boca se entreabre, incrédula, pero logra cerrarla antes de soltar alguna barbaridad.

—No sabes en la que te has metido. –Murmura enfurruñado mientras le quita la almohada que el moreno ha abrazado y busca el calor de sus brazos.

—Esperaré ansioso, pollito, esperaré ansioso. –Vuelve a reír mientras lo abraza más fuerte y besa su pelo.

A Raoul le toma más tiempo dormirse porque está frustrado y no deja de pensar en estrategias para seducirlo, pero cuando el sueño lo golpea, sabe que está feliz de poder dormir entre sus brazos.

Y que joder, hará que sea especial.

 

***

 

¿Se puede morir por falta de sexo?

Raoul cree que sí.

Agoney también.

Y no lo han comentado entre ellos, pero sus pensamientos siguen conectados aún a kilómetros de distancia.

La estúpida gira pasó de tres a cuatro semanas y aunque ambos se daban ánimos y se decían mutuamente que no pasaba nada, fue colgar la llamada y tener ganas de morirse.

El catalán siempre había preferido el silencio y la soledad. El canario siempre había adorado viajar.

Pero es que jamás se habían tenido de esta forma en la vida del otro.

— ¿Vas maquillado?

La risa melodiosa del otro lado, hace que su estómago suba y baje dentro de su cuerpo, poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Buscando material mental para esta noche, pollito?

El pollito está color tomate del otro lado de la línea.

—Dime como vas vestido, anda. –Pide tímidamente.

Los dos se muerden el labio inferior.

—No podemos jugar ahora, cielo. Están esperándome para llevarme al estadio.

El menor bufa, y provoca la risa de nuevo de su novio.

—Pon a todo el mundo cachondo y luego vuelve a llamarme para darte las buenas noches.

— ¿Y para jugar? –Pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sale de la habitación.

—Veremos, Agonías…si puedes ser mejor que mi imaginación…tal vez.

Sus risas vuelven a mezclarse y finalizan con un suspiro.

—Mucha suerte, mi amor. –El tono del rubio se ha dulcificado y dejado toda provocación de lado.

—Gracias, cielo. Te llamo en cuanto vuelva al hotel.

Se despiden con el sonido de un beso.

Unas horas más tarde, siente rugir a la multitud y el isleño pega un par de saltitos para quitarse los nervios mientras le pasan el micrófono y le hacen las señas para el conteo del comienzo de su concierto en el Stadio Olímpico de Roma.

Está listo para el show.

Cuando su cuerpo toca la suave tapicería de la limusina, no puede más que suspirar del gusto que le provoca sentir su cuerpo descansar.

— ¿Listo para volver a casa? –Le pregunta su agente con una sonrisa.

—Más que nunca.

Llegan al hotel y rechaza toda invitación que le hacen para ir a tomar algo, o para salir de fiesta. Se despide de toda la gente que suele acompañarlo, feliz de poder dejar su cabeza descansar. Y sobre todo, a pesar del cansancio, necesita llamar a su chico.

Chico que en esos momentos está enfrente de él.

Espera.

—…¿???!

Ni siquiera tiene palabras.

Lo mira con los ojos abiertos del asombro, como si fuera una aparición.

Pero ninguna aparición tendría esa risa que le llena el corazón.

—Hola.

No responde, simplemente se lanza a su cuello, ignorando lo que el rubio tiene que dejar caer de sus manos para sostenerlo. El rubio los gira un momento y ambos caen sobre la mullida cama, riendo.

Uno encima, emocionado y sin poder asimilarlo. El otro, debajo, pasando su mano por el cabello negro que tanto ama, deshaciendo su peinado lacado y artificial.

—Estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí.

Le come la boca de un beso feroz, invasivo y completamente necesitado. Su novio no tiene problema en corresponder porque lo necesita con la misma intensidad.

—E-…Espera, amor. Espera. –Ríe el catalán cuando el otro muerde su boca antes de bajar sus besos a su cuello y le hace cosquillas al sentir sus manos escabullirse dentro de su sudadera.

—Raouuul…-Se queja cuando los voltea y el otro atrapa sus manos a ambos costados de su cabeza.- ¿Vas a atarme a la cama?

La carcajada que suelta el más chico resuena por toda la suite. En realidad se ríe para no gemir.

—Estamos en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo y… ¿tú solo piensas en follarme? –Pregunta divertido, pasando sus manos por la ropa del canario, deshaciendo los botones uno a uno, sentado a horcajadas y mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Sí? –Pregunta con la duda escrita en su rostro, pero no puede concentrarse cuando el músico está desvistiéndolos a ambos de a poco, prenda a prenda.

Raoul se inclina, comienza a dejar suaves besos por el borde de su mandíbula, desesperando aún más al moreno y divirtiéndose a su costa.

—Estuviste increíble esta noche. –Susurra en su oído, antes de lamer con lentitud la zona debajo de su oreja y hacerlo estremecer.

— ¿Fuiste? ¿Estuviste ahí? –El tinerfeño intenta controlar su respiración y concentrarse en lo que le cuenta, aunque la provocación constante de su boca sobre su piel no se lo permite del todo.

—No he hecho miles de kilómetros para no cantar a los gritos las canciones de mi chico. –Es su respuesta antes de juntar sus labios en otro beso, del que se separa muy pronto.

—Pollito. –Su voz está casi cargada de sufrimiento real.- Son más de cuatro meses, por lo que más quieras, te necesito.

El rubio casi cede. Casi. Pero han aguantado como unos campeones todo este tiempo, pueden esperar un momento más.

La rapidez con la que Agoney se deshace de su cinturón, le hace pensar que tal vez no.

Una mierda.

Se quita de encima y toma la mano del cantante.

—Vamos a tomar un baño. Estás tenso. –Se burla mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

Lo guía, tomados de la mano, hasta el balcón, donde los espera el jacuzzi rodeado de velas, con el Coliseo y la capital italiana iluminada de fondo.

—Amor…-Susurra con la voz ahogada por el detalle que ha preparado el chico.

Los labios contrarios cubren su boca de una manera dulcemente pasional, mientras siente sus manos deshacerse de su pantalón, de su ropa interior así que él lo imita.

—Felicidades por el fin de gira. Lo has hecho increíble. –Le felicita sobre sus labios, mientras lo empuja poco a poco hacia el jacuzzi.

Una vez allí, el canario apoya su espalda contra el pecho de su novio, que lo rodea con sus brazos, los dos soltando un suspiro de puro placer al sentir el agua caliente masajear sus músculos rodeados también por el calor del cuerpo amado.

Raoul masajea con cuidado la piel que alcanza, mientras besa el cuello dorado y el isleño lleva su mano al cuello contrario para jugar y humedecer su pelo.

—Eres increíble. –Susurra el mayor, totalmente rendido a sus besos.

—Te extrañaba demasiado, así que no me lo pensé mucho en cuanto me desocupé.

El tono en el que hablan es bajo, íntimo, mientras se regalan besos y sus manos juegan bajo el agua.

—Me hubiera gustado saber que estabas en el primer concierto mío al que vas. Te hubieran tratado como a un rey.

—No es el primer concierto tuyo al que voy.

— ¿Cómo? –Pregunta volteándose para verlo.

—Fui a la sala Bikini…y cuando actuaste en el _Palau_ por primera vez también.

—Pero la sala Bikini…-Solo tenía ese nombre en su memoria por una razón.- Fue la primera que hice en Barcelona.

—Lo sé.

—Raoul…-Dice con la voz emocionada.- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿El Palau también?

El rubio se encoje de hombros y le sonríe, avergonzado. A pesar de todo su discurso de superación, de dejar ir, ese era su pequeño secreto. Su placer culpable.

Y se lo dice ahora, porque no quiere tener secretos nunca más con él.

—Estuviste para mí cuando me gradué. Y un pajarito me contó que estuviste en mi primer solo en el conservatorio.

Sus ojos se encuentran, miel mezclada con azabache, una mezcla llena de emoción, de historia, de pasión.

Pero sobre todo de amor.

Que es con lo que colisionan sus labios, buscándose como forma de expresar todo, todo lo que sienten.

Porque las palabras sobran cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma.

Caen en la cama, aún mojados, con la brisa cálida de verano colándose por los ventanales. Con sus alientos siendo uno solo porque sus bocas no se separan.

Ellos saben que son el uno para el otro no por destino o gracias a los astros. Ellos son el uno para el otro porque ellos así lo han querido, porque su amor es algo que han construido.

Los gemidos de Raoul salen de su boca con ese énfasis porque Agoney ha aprendido que punto tocar y como hacerlo para que no duela.

El arañazo que deja Agoney en su espalda, es porque Raoul ha aprendido que es lo que le apasiona.

Sus bocas se juntan y se separan sincronizadas porque ambos han aprendido a darse espacio para respirar uno al lado del otro.

En las embestidas no hace falta que uno suplique por más o que el otro pida que más fuerte. Con pronunciar el nombre contrario basta. Porque han aprendido a interpretar los ritmos del otro.

No hace falta que se digan que se aman cuando el placer toca el punto máximo, los envuelve y los hace estallar en mil pedacitos en los brazos del otro.

Porque al fin, después de tantos años, sus miradas lo dicen todo.

Y han aprendido a leerlas.

 

***

 

—Amor… ¿Amooor? –Se escucha el sonido de las llaves al dejarlas en el cuenco de la entrada.

— ¿Amor? –El tono de pregunta en la voz canaria es porque mira el reloj de la pared y el horario no cuadra.

— ¿Holaaa? –Intenta ubicar si hay alguien en casa.

— ¿Qué haces? –Sigue interrogando cuando ve aparecer la melena rubia en el salón.

—Llegar temprano. ¿Tú qué haces?

No dejan de contestar pregunta con pregunta, pero a Raoul le extraña encontrar al isleño despatarrado en el sofá en vez de en la cocina o en el estudio que tienen en casa.

—Leer Wattpad.

— ¡Agoney!

— ¿Qué? –El tono inocente que usa no cuela.

— ¿Qué hablamos sobre leer esas barbaridades?! –Pregunta tirándose encima de él para arrebatarle el móvil.

— ¡Déjame! Nada de barbaridades, que los _fanfiction_ traen un montón de curro encima, respeta a los autores. –Le dice indignado, estirando la mano para que no le quite su no tan nuevo pasatiempo.

—Coño, que no estar de gira te deja demasiado tiempo libre. Escriben sobre nosotros, están LOCAS.

—También hay hombres que escriben. Y tienen ideas buenísimas, hay uno en el que te follo sobre el piano que, madre mía, tenemos que hacerlo, pollito por lo que más quieras tenemos que hacerlo sobre el piano.

—Ni de coña.

—Aguafiestas.

—Morboso.

Se ríen y el canario se lanza sobre su boca, ambos ruedan por el sofá y caen al suelo, con un quejido sordo, acallado por sus besos y sus risas. Risas que se vuelven histéricas en cuanto los dedos del catalán encuentran el espacio entre las costillas de su prometido y comienza una lucha sin fin.

Llevan dos años juntos, más de uno y medio conviviendo en una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Barcelona como los buenos burgueses reconocidos y famosos que son.

Pero eso no les ha cambiado el alma ni un ápice.

Es extraño ese concepto. El de esencia.

Porque han cambiado muchísimo. Están más grandes, más maduros. Profesionalmente en la cima del éxito.

Pero internamente son los mismos adolescentes que se enamoraron a la orilla del mar. Que se conocieron, se hicieron amigos y se eligieron en medio de partituras, pianos y micrófonos.

Raoul aún se queda embobado viéndolo cantar ante miles de personas con la misma pasión con que cantaba en un bar frente a veinte.

Agoney aún se pasa madrugadas sentado a los pies del piano, escuchándolo emocionado componer como cuando preparaban exámenes.

Aún follan como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Aunque a decir verdad, a veces extrañan hacerlo en callejones como en los viejos tiempos.

 _Friends_ sigue siendo su canción, a pesar de que Raoul se escandalizó cuando Ago se lo dijo al oído en un baile de beneficencia al que asistieron.

Porque es verdad. Los amigos no se tratan como ellos lo hicieron. No se besaban con ese conocimiento del alma del otro.

Es su canción porque una vez que pudieron decirse las cosas, no hubo nada que necesitaran más que mirarse a los ojos para saber que ese era el hogar del otro.

—Tus ojos son mi poema favorito del mundo entero. –Le dice después de un rato en silencio, en el que han estado simplemente acariciándose.

El rubio sonríe y a pesar de los años sigue poniéndose rojo, sosteniendo la mirada sin pudor.

_—Te cielo, Agoney._

— ¿Qué? –Pregunta el canario sin entender que quiere decir.

—Te diría que te amo pero…-Busca su mano para entrelazarla y entretenerse jugando con sus dedos y el anillo de compromiso que lleva en el anular izquierdo.- Es que eso no me basta. No es solo que ame todo de ti, lo bueno y lo malo. Es que me has ayudado a cumplir mis sueños, porque fuiste el puntapié para conocerme a fondo y aprender a valorarme. Porque construimos juntos esto que tenemos ahora, porque no nos rendimos nunca. Porque sé que puedo ser feliz sin ti pero caminar contigo, soñar contigo, amar contigo es el viaje más hermoso que podré hacer nunca…no sé, es eso…que lo que siento por ti es como el cielo. Celeste, morado, amarillo, rojo, negro. Con sol, con luna, con estrellas fugaces y permanentes. Con nubes, con lluvia. Con rayos y con pájaros. Inmenso, infinito. Siempre igual, siempre distinto. No sé, que te cielo.

Sus bocas se encuentran, lento, emocionadas, preciadas, amadas. _Cieladas_ , la una por la otra.

No hay canción, concierto, votos de matrimonio, dinero, ni público que pueda ser testigo de eso. De dos muchachos que en la simplicidad de un sofá se digan tanto.

Es que no necesitan más. Un sofá, una puesta de sol y el uno para el otro.

_—Te cielo, mi pollito._

_—Te cielo, mi amor._

**Author's Note:**

> Bua...hola.  
> Cuantas emociones. Me ha fascinado escribirlos así porque es lo que se merecían, porque ustedes también se merecían leerlos como los tenía en mi cabeza. Juntos y felices. Libres.  
> Bua, bua, no sé. ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leer lo que les ha parecido en lo que -ahora si que si- es el final de esto tan bonito que ha sido 404.  
> Gracias por cada mensaje, comentario, tweet, recomendación, portada y cosas preciosas que hacen.  
> Gracias por animarme a escribir y publicar, gracias por tanto cariño.  
> Madre mia, han soltado a la Charli moñas ¿qué me han hecho?  
> Bueno, eso. Que mil gracias.  
> Que los adoro y que espero que me sigan leyendo con otras pencadas que se me van ocurriendo.  
> ¡Que los quieroooooo a ustedes y a los pencos!
> 
> Abrazo enoooorme, enoorme  
> Charli :) 
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


End file.
